Daisuki, Senpai!
by reycchi
Summary: Hanayo tidak peduli, pokoknya dia harus mendapatkan nomor Senpai-nya tanpa bertanya langsung pada si empunya nomor!


**Disclaimer:**

Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako

Cerita dalam fanfiksi ini © reynyah

* * *

 **Summary:**

Hanayo tidak peduli, pokoknya dia harus mendapatkan nomor Senpai-nya tanpa bertanya langsung pada si empunya nomor!

* * *

 **Warning** **:**

AU, OOC, Genderbend, Note Author dalam Cerita.

* * *

 **Fanfiksi dengan tokoh kesukaan Rey (setelah Eli dan Kotori, hoho)! Nggak pernah ada pairing beginian kayaknya, makanya Rey memutuskan untuk membuatnya sendiri~**

 **Semoga memuaskan kalian, ya. Kalo nggak suka pairing-nya sebaiknya jangan dilanjutkan baca. Kalo penasaran, dibaca juga gak apa-apa, kok.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

 **Daisuki, Senpai!**

a story about Umi and Hanayo

by reynyah

* * *

 **Hanayo POV**

* * *

H-halo, n-namaku... K-Koizumi Hanayo!

A-aku merupakan siswi k-kelas satu Akademi Otonokizaka, s-sebuah sekolah di daerah Akiba yang muridnya t-tidak hanya terdiri dari perempuan atau laki-laki, melainkan k-keduanya.

E-eh? Aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara, ya?

Eh? Tidak apa-apa banyak bicara, katamu?

B-baiklah, aku akan mencoba menghilangkan k-kegugupanku...

Ehem.

J-jadi, ada satu hal yang ingin aku ceritakan kepada kalian. Aku ini, seorang siswi kelas satu, belum lama bergabung dengan klub yang ada di akademi ini. Berhubung hobi yang paling kucintai adalah makan, maka aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti klub kuliner Jepang. Seluruh makanan Jepang mulai dari makanan berat hingga cemilan dibahas di dalamnya. Tidak hanya makanan Jepang, terkadang klub ini juga memberikan informasi-informasi tambahan mengenai makanan dari luar negeri yang tidak kalah enak dengan masakan dalam negeri. Pokoknya, klub ini mencakup semua tentang makanan, deh!

Klub ini dipimpin oleh satu orang presiden yang sering dipanggil Kousaka-senpai oleh adik-adik kelasnya. Kousaka-senpai merupakan siswi kelas dua yang kalau aku tidak salah ingat, berada dalam klub idola sekolah juga. Ia ditemani oleh wakilnya, seorang siswa yang juga kelas dua dan sering dipanggil Sonoda-senpai. Sonoda-senpai ini... seingatku, dia juga bergabung dalam klub memanah.

Banyak yang menggosipkan bahwa kedua orang itu menjalin hubungan cinta yang sangat pelik sampai-sampai tidak jelas bagaimana kisahnya. Aku pribadi sih, tidak peduli dengan hubungan pribadi mereka, toh, itu bukan urusanku. Saat ini, aku hanya peduli pada satu hal.

 _Aku mengagumi sosok Sonoda-senpai_.

Eh, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengaguminya? Walau hanya berperan sebagai wakil presiden klub, Sonoda-senpai tidak pernah merasa minder. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha merebut posisi Kousaka-senpai, walau berdasarkan _gender_ seharusnya posisi mereka ditukar. Sonoda-senpai selalu tampil dengan pakaian dikancingkan total, rambut disisir rapi, serta tali sepatu yang selalu terikat. Ia tidak pernah tampil asal-asalan juga selalu menyusun jadwal dengan baik.

Keren, ya?

* * *

Pagi hari, aku baru saja tiba di kelas.

"Kayo-chin! _Ohayou_!"  
 ** _(ohayou: selamat pagi)_**

Aku menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut oranye pendek sedang berdiri di samping mejaku. "Rin-chan, _ohayou_ ," balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Mou, hari ini aku datang terlalu pagi," keluhnya sambil menjatuhkan badannya ke atas mejaku.

Aku tertawa pelan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ibuku pergi ke luar kota, nyaa. Aku harus pergi lebih cepat lalu pulang lebih larut," lanjut Rin masih dengan pose yang sama. "Aaah... aku mengantuk, nyaa..."

"Tidurlah dulu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi," saranku. "Mungkin akan membuatmu lebih segar sedikit."

Gadis bermarga Hoshizora itu memutar pupil matanya, terlihat galau dengan keadaannya saat ini. "Oh, ya," matanya kembali berbinar. "Kayo-chin, bagaimana perkembangan klub kulinermu?"

"Baik, kok," jawabku. "Klub olahragamu?"

"Hmm... yang mana?" tanya Rin sambil memiringkan bibirnya. "Aku mengikuti tiga klub olahraga, nyaa~"

"Ano... semuanya?"

Rin tersenyum senang. "Klub berenang baik-baik saja. Bulan depan akan ada lomba di luar kota, lalu aku dipilih menjadi salah satu pesertanya! Kemudian... klub lari juga baik-baik saja, aku berhasil mencetak rekor tercepatku, loh! Terakhir... klub senam, ya..." Rin diam sejenak. "Eh, ada senpai yang keren loh, di klub senam!"

"Oh, ya? Siapa?"

Rin mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku lupa namanya..." desahnya pelan. "Dia siswi kelas dua, nyaa! Kalau tidak salah, temannya presiden klub kuliner itu."

"Oh, begitu..." tanggapku sambil mengangguk.

"Eh, di klub yang Kayo-chin ikuti," Rin menatapku. "Apa ada senpai yang keren?"

Aku memutar pupil mataku, bingung antara mengakui kekagumanku atau berbohong pada Rin. "Ada," jawabku akhirnya. "Ada satu orang _senpai_ yang keren."

Mata Rin spontan berbinar. "Siapa?!"

"Namanya Sonoda-senpai," jawabku (terlalu) jujur. "Dia wakil presiden klub kuliner dan anggota klub memanah."

" _SUGOI_ , NYAA~!" seru Rin sambil bangkit dari posisi malasnya. "Itu keren, nya~!"  
 ** _(sugoi: hebat)_**

"Memang."

"Kayo-chin, Kayo-chin." Kembali Rin memasang pose malasnya lalu menatapku dengan mata disipitkan. "Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Laki-laki, Rin-chan. Memangnya tidak bisa dikira-kira, ya?"

"Soalnya, wakil presiden itu biasanya perempuan, nya~"

"Hmm... benar juga, sih."

"Oh! Oh!" Lagi-lagi Rin menatapku dalam-dalam. "Kayo-chin punya nomornya tidak?"

Spontan wajahku menghangat. "Mana mungkin aku punya nomor Sonoda-senpai..." ucapku dengan suara sepelan mungkin. "Kami kan, tidak kenal dekat. Saat kegiatan klub juga kami hanya mengobrol soal kuliner Jepang, untuk apa aku punya nomornya?"

"Untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat!" seru Rin dengan semangat menggebu-gebu sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Kayo-chin harus meminta nomornya sekarang!"

"EEEEH?!"

* * *

 **Normal POV**

* * *

Hanayo tidak habis pikir mengapa Rin dengan mudah menyuruhnya maju, bicara di depan Sonoda-senpai, meminta nomornya, setelah itu kembali dengan santai. Rin tidak tahu betapa malunya Hanayo ketika menghadapi laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal. Ah, menghadapi perempuan yang tidak ia kenal saja ia sudah gugup, apalagi laki-laki?

"Tidak usah, ah," ucap Hanayo ragu. "Aku tidak bisa meminta langsung pada Sonoda-senpai..."

"Rin sudah memikirkan caranya, nyaa!" seru Rin masih dengan semangat empat lima menghiasi auranya. "Kayo-chin ingat Nishikino Maki, teman sekelas kita yang rambut merah dan ikut klub musik itu?"

Hanayo mengangguk.

"Nishikino Maki itu pacaran dengan salah satu senpai di kelas tiga, nyaa!" lanjut Rin, melanjutkan maksud rencananya. "Kita bisa minta tolong padanya untuk meminta pacarnya mencari nomor telepon Sonoda-senpai, kan? Iya, kan?!"

Hanayo mengerjap. "A-ah, aku pikir rencana itu t-terlalu merepotkan orang lain, Rin-chan..."

Rin tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, sampai ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. "Ah, itu dia datang. MAKI-CHAAAN!" serunya bahagia sambil menghampiri gadis berambut merah yang baru saja berjalan memasuki kelas itu.

"S-siapa yang kau panggil 'chan' itu?" tanya gadis tadi dengan wajah memerah.

"Tentu saja kamu, Maki-chan!" jawab Rin sambil memegang pundak Maki dengan kedua tangannya. "Kamu pacaran dengan senpai kita di kelas tiga, kan?!"

Maki memasang wajah bingung. "Apa, sih?"

Hanayo menghela napas. Dihampirinya kedua gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu. Dengan sopan, ia berkata pada Maki, "Nishikino-san, maaf sebelumnya," ucapnya dengan wajah ramah. "Rin-chan memang kadang berlebihan."

"Berlebihan apa, nyaa?" tanya Rin sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari Maki. "Aku hanya bertanya padanya soal pacarnya yang kelas tiga itu, Kayo-chin!"

"Ada apa ini?" sela Maki sambil melepaskan genggaman Rin pada pundaknya. "Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian kalau kalian belum menjelaskan kejadian ini secara rinci padaku."

Hanayo kembali menghela napas kemudian mulai menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan Rin. Sebenarnya sepele; Rin menyuruhnya untuk meminta nomor Sonoda-senpai kepada si empunya, tetapi Hanayo terlalu malu untuk melakukannya seorang diri, terlebih lagi kepada laki-laki yang belum ia kenal dekat. Kemudian, Rin yang memang hapal tabiat sahabat sejak SD-nya itu mengusulkan untuk melibatkan orang lain dalam rencananya, yakni Nishikino Maki, si pianis sekolah yang berpacaran dengan salah seorang siswa kelas tiga. Intinya, Rin hanya ingin Maki meminta tolong pacarnya untuk mencari nomor Sonoda-senpai alias Umi.

Sederhana, kan?

"Oh," angguk Maki. "Ya, aku memang berpacaran dengan siswa kelas tiga."

Mata Rin sontak berbinar. "Jadi... kami bisa meminta tolong pada pacarmu itu, Maki-chan?"

Maki memiringkan kepalanya sembari memainkan ujung rambut dengan telunjuk kirinya. "Bagaimana, ya..." gumamnya ragu. "Sebenarnya boleh-boleh saja, tetapi pacarku ini bukan tipikal laki-laki populer yang bisa dengan mudahnya mendapat nomor orang lain."

"Setidaknya dia tidak segan meminta nomor adik kelas," sambar Hanayo sebelum Rin sempat bicara.

"Menyusahkan sekali, sih," komentar Maki masih sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya.

"Tolong kami, nyaa!" pinta Rin dengan wajah memelas. "Maki-chan harus menolong kami! Ini demi kebaikan hidup dan mati Kayo-chin!"

Hanayo mengerjap bingung. Sejak kapan hidup dan matinya bergantung pada nomor ponsel seorang wakil presiden klub kuliner sekolah merangkap anggota klub memanah?

Maki menghembuskan napas. "Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian," ujarnya. "Tapi aku baru bisa mengatakan soal ini pada pacarku saat istirahat nanti, tidak masalah, kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan masalah!" tukas Hanayo buru-buru. " _Arigatou_ , Nishikino-san!"  
 ** _(arigatou: terima kasih)_**

"Panggil saja aku Maki," ujar gadis bersurai merah itu sambil tersenyum manis. "Kita teman kan, sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, nyaa!" sahut Rin dengan wajah bahagia. "Maki-chan, nyaaa~!"

"Eeeh?" Maki dengan bingung menatap Rin yang memeluknya dengan wajah bahagia. "Apa-apaan, sih?"

Hanayo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan aneh dua temannya itu.

* * *

Waktu istirahat tiba.

Maki membawa Rin dan Hanayo untuk menemui pacarnya alias Yazawa Niko, siswa kelas tiga dengan rambut hitam serta mata merah—deskripsi yang membuat Rin dan Hanayo sibuk memikirkan alasan Maki menyukai orang dengan tampilan menyeramkan.

"Ini dia," ucap Maki begitu ia sudah membuka pintu menuju atap. "Kami biasa bertemu di sini."

Rin dan Hanayo sibuk menatap ke kiri dan kanan. Selain diri mereka serta Maki, di atap sekolah, mereka menemukan banyak sekali manusia berpasangan tengah duduk di kursi-kursi yang tersedia. Mendadak Rin dan Hanayo merasa minder.

"Maki-chan," panggil Hanayo pelan. "K-kurasa, sebaiknya k-kau saja yang ke sana..."

"Setuju, nyaa..."

Maki menatap kedua gadis di hadapannya bingung. "Ada apa?"

Rin dan Hanayo saling pandang, bingung harus menjawab apa pada Maki. Maki kemudian menatap sekelilingnya dan seketika itu juga menyadari apa yang membuat sikap Rin dan Hanayo berubah drastis.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir," ucapnya setengah geli. "Di sini bukan tempat orang pacaran, kok. Di sebelah sana juga ada geng khusus perempuan yang selalu makan di sini." Jeda sejenak. "Ayolah, Niko juga tidak akan keberatan untuk menemui kalian, kok. Lagipula, kalian hanya sebentar, kan?"

Rin serta Hanayo mengangguk kemudian kembali mengekori Maki menuju _spot_ yang telah ditujunya sejak awal. Di sana, Rin dan Hanayo melihat pemuda yang mereka anggap menyeramkan dengan rambut hitam dan mata merah itu.

Nyatanya, realita jauh dari bayangan mereka.

" _Ohayou_ , Maki-chan," sapa pemuda itu pada Maki. "Mereka ini yang kau bilang butuh bantuanku, ya?"

"Ya," angguk Maki. "Perkenalkan, Hoshizora Rin dan Koizumi Hanayo."

"Salam kenal, Senpai!" tukas Rin dan Hanayo buru-buru sambil membungkukkan badan mereka.

Niko tertawa. "Tidak usah formal begitu, ah," ujarnya santai. "Aku Yazawa Niko. Mungkin kalian sudah tahu kalau aku ini pacarnya Maki?"

Pemuda yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yazawa Niko memiliki tinggi badan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan milik Maki—mereka hampir sepantar. Badannya juga cenderung kurus, tidak berotot seperti atlet angkat beban juga tidak besar seperti pesumo. Matanya memang merah, asli tanpa lensa kontak. Rambutnya hitam legam dan pendek, berbanding terbalik dengan imajinasi Rin dan Hanayo dimana seorang yang tampak menyeramkan pasti rambutnya panjang dan mengembang.

"Kami sudah tahu, nyaa~" jawab Rin dengan wajah kucingnya. "Etto... kami ingin minta tolong pada Senpai."

"Soal apa?" tanya Niko cepat.

"K-kami butuh nomor telepon seorang siswa kelas dua," sambar Hanayo sebelum Rin sempat menjawab dengan menambahkan kata-kata yang sama sekali jauh dari fakta. "Apa Senpai tahu s-seorang siswa bernama Sonoda?"

"Sonoda..." Niko mengerutkan dahinya. "Itu marga, ya?"

Rin dan Hanayo mengangguk.

"Hmm..." Niko tampak berpikir keras. "Entahlah, sepertinya aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Aku tidak berhubungan dekat dengan siswa-siswa kelas dua."

"Aku juga belum pernah mendengar nama itu," sahut Maki yang sejak tadi tidak banyak bicara. "Mungkin dia bukan siswa yang populer?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu..." ucap Hanayo jujur.

"Hwah, sayang sekali, nyaa..." keluh Rin. "Oh! Oh! Apa Yazawa-senpai tahu seseorang yang kira-kira dapat kami tanyai nomor telepon ini?"

"Siapa, ya..." lagi-lagi, Niko tampak berpikir keras. "Oh, kalian bisa coba tanya temanku di kelas tiga."

"Siapa?" tanya Rin dan Hanayo bersamaan.

"Namanya Toujou Nozomio, kelas 3-2," jawab Niko. "Dia jarang ada di kelas saat istirahat. Biasanya, dia ada di ruang klub supranatural. Kalian tahu dimana itu?"

Rin dan Hanayo menggeleng kompak.

"Turun satu lantai dari sini, belok kanan, lalu cari pintu yang ada di ujung koridor," sambar Maki cepat. "Pintunya tidak dihias apapun, hanya bertuliskan 'Klub Supranatural' di atasnya."

" _Arigatou_ , Maki-chan!" seru Rin antusias. "Yazawa-senpai juga!"

" _Douita_ ," jawab Maki dan Niko kompak.  
 ** _(douita: sama-sama)_**

Setelah Rin dan Hanayo dengan buru-buru menuruni tangga dari atap sekolah, Maki membalikkan badannya, menghadap sang pacar. "Toujou Nozomio, ya?"

Niko mengerjap. "Kenapa?"

"Laki-laki, kan?"

Niko tergelak. "Tentu saja iya."

* * *

"Rin-chan! Pelan-pelan!" seru Hanayo dengan suara tertahannya yang biasa sambil berusaha memperlambat kecepatan lari Rin. "Aku bukan atlet lari sepertimu!"

Rin memperlambat larinya. " _Gomen_ , Kayo-chin!" ucapnya saat mereka sudah tiba di lantai bawah atap. "Kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat, kita bisa tertinggal, nyaa!"  
 ** _(gomen: maaf)_**

"Tertinggal?" tanya Hanayo heran. "Kita tidak sedang mengejar kereta, Rin-chan..."

Rin menepuk dahinya. "Kau benar, Kayo-chin!"

 _Astaga..._ batin Hanayo dalam hati. "Oh ya, tadi Maki-chan bilang ruang klub supranatural ada dimana?" tanya Hanayo sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri. "Kanan atau kiri?"

"Hmm..." Rin ikut menatap kanan dan kirinya. "Aku juga tidak ingat..."

Kemudian seseorang melewati kami berdua.

"Etto... permisi!" seru Rin kepada pemuda yang baru melewati kami itu. Dilihat dari dasinya, dia merupakan siswa kelas dua.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

Hanayo tersentak.

"Ruang klub supranatural dimana, ya?" tanya Rin dengan wajah manisnya. "Aku siswi kelas satu, belum hapal seluk-beluk Otonokizaka."

"Aku tahu," balas pemuda itu masih dingin. "Di ujung lorong sebelah kanan."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_!" ucap Rin sambil membungkukkan badannya diikuti oleh Hanayo. Segera setelah mereka membungkuk, pemuda itu menuruni tangga tanpa menjawab dengan satu patah katapun.  
 ** _(gozaimasu: diucapkan agar sopan/formal)_**

"Sombong sekali, nyaa," komentar Rin setelah memastikan pemuda itu tidak dapat lagi mendengar omongannya. "Dingin sekali."

Wajah Hanayo kemudian memerah. "Y-ya..."

Rin menatap sahabatnya itu bingung. "Ada apa, Kayo-chin?"

"I-itu tadi..."

"Oh, pemuda dingin itu?" tanya Rin sambil melihat ke tangga. "Dia menyebalkan sekali, ya?"

"B-bukan itu..."

"Lalu apa?"

"A-aku mengenalnya..."

Rin mengerjap. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. " _HONTOU NI_?!"  
 ** _(hontou ni: sungguh)_**

"T-tentu saja aku t-tidak berbohong..."

"Siapa? Siapa?"

Hanayo menghela napas. "Pemuda yang tadi itu..." Jeda sejenak. "Sonoda-senpai."

Rin terdiam. "Oh, begitu..." gumamnya sambil menunduk.

"Rin-chan?" panggil Hanayo sambil memegang pundak Rin. "A-aku tidak marah karena kamu menghinanya atau bagaimana, kok. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Rin tidak menjawab.

"Rin-chan?"

Rin masih diam.

"Rin-chan...?"

Spontan Rin mengangkat kepalanya. "KENAPA KITA TIDAK MENANYAKAN LANGSUNG PADANYA SAJAAA?!"

Hanayo menghela napas. "Karena aku tidak berani."

"Benar juga, ya..." balas Rin dengan wajah bingung. "Ya sudah, jadi sekarang kita ke mana?"

Hanayo menunjuk sebuah pintu di ujung lorong. "Ruangan itu."

"Aku selalu takut pada hal-hal gaib seperti yang mereka teliti," aku Rin sambil berjalan bersama Hanayo mendekati pintu tadi. "Kayo-chin tahu tidak, mereka meneliti apa? Mereka meneliti alien, hantu lorong, bencana alam, hal-hal aneh semacam itu..."

"Oh, ya?" balas Hanayo. "Memangnya Rin-chan pernah masuk ke dalamnya?"

"Tidak, sih," jawab Rin sambil terkekeh pelan. "Aku mendengar anggota klub ini mendiskusikannya ketika makan siang di kantin."

Mereka berdua tiba di depan pintu klub tersebut. Dilihat dari luar, pintu klub ini sama saja dengan pintu klub lain, normal. Bedanya, papan nama klub ini berukuran kecil dan diletakkan tepat di atas pintu sedangkan klub-klub lain menuliskan nama klub mereka sebesar mungkin dan menempelkannya di pintu.

Klub yang satu ini memang tidak mengharapkan peminat yang banyak. Satu atau dua orang dari setiap angkatan pun sudah cukup.

Hanayo mengetuk pintu. "Perm—"

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. "Lihat!" ujar seorang pemuda pada beberapa orang di belakangnya. "Benar dugaanku, bukan? Dua orang akan datang ke sini dan mengetuk pintu!"

"Waaah..." orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang pemuda itu berdecak kagum.

Rin dan Hanayo mengerjap bingung. "Ano..." ucap Hanayo sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "A-apa kami tiba pada waktu yang salah? K-kalau iya, kami bisa kembali lagi n-nanti saja..."

"Oh, tidak," balas pemuda tadi ramah. "Kalian ada perlu dengan siapa? Denganku?"

"Dengan Toujou Nozomio!" jawab Rin mendahuluiku.

"Oh, denganku," angguk pemuda itu. Dia kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang klub, menutup pintunya, lalu berbicara pada kami. "Ada apa?"

Hanayo memerhatikan pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Walau berada dalam sekolah yang sama, rupanya dia belum cukup mengenal kakak-kakak kelasnya. Senpai-nya yang satu ini memiliki rambut ungu gelap cenderung biru tua, hampir mirip dengan rambut Umi. Mata Nozomio berwarna hijau kebiruan terang, membuatnya tampak seperti pemuda yang tenang.

"Perkenalkan, Senpai. Aku Koizumi Hanayo, ini temanku, Hoshizora Rin," ucap Hanayo sopan. "Kami diberitahu Yazawa-senpai untuk bertanya pada Senpai."

"Oh, Niko?" kata Nozomio sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apa Senpai tahu nomor telepon siswa kelas dua yang bermarga Sonoda?" tanya Rin langsung.

"Sonoda?" ulang Nozomio. "Hmm... aku tidak kenal banyak adik kelas kecuali mereka yang mengikuti klub supranatural." Ia diam sejenak. "Aku tidak kenal Sonoda-Sonoda ini, mungkin kalian harus bertanya pada orang lain."

"Kira-kira siapa, ya?" tanya Hanayo pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Mungkin kalian bisa tanya Ayase Eri," jawab Nozomio. "Dia temanku di kelas 3-2. Kalian tahu ketua OSIS Otonokizaka, kan? Dia orangnya. Aku yakin dia tahu nama semua anak yang mendaftar di Akademi Otonokizaka. Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruangannya sekarang?"

Rin dan Hanayo sontak terperanjat. "Sekarang?!"

"Ya," angguk Nozomio. "Kebetulan aku pun akan pergi ke sana setelah selesai dengan klub ini."

"Memangnya Toujou-senpai ini pengurus OSIS, nya?" tanya Rin sambil memiringkan kepalanya heran.

Nozomio mengangguk. "Aku wakil Eri."

"OH! WAKIL KETUA OSIS!" seru Rin dengan wajah semangat-empat-lima-nya. "SENPAI KEREN!"

" _Sumimasen_ , Senpai!" seru Hanayo buru-buru sambil membungkukkan badannya, diikuti oleh Rin. "Kami kira Senpai hanya Senpai biasa!"  
 ** _(sumimasen: maaf (lebih sopan dari gomen dan gomennasai))_**

"Maksudnya bagaimana, sih?" tawa Nozomio geli. "Ya sudah, ayo, kita langsung pergi ke sana saja."

"Dimana ruangannya, Senpai?" tanya Rin sambil memiringkan kepala juga badannya.

"Ruangannya ada di lantai bawah ini, kok," jawab Nozomio. "Tepat di depan tangga."

"Eh?" Rin mengerjap. "Tapi ruangan itu tidak ada papan namanya, nyaa!"

"Memang tidak ada," tawa Nozomio lagi. "Eri tidak suka memajang-majang nama klub di depan pintu. Baginya, asal dalamnya bermutu, tidak ada nama di depan pintu bukan masalah besar."

Hanayo mengerjap melihat pemandangan di depannya. _Kok, Rin-chan bisa langsung akrab dengan kakak kelas, ya?_ batinnya heran walau dia tidak berniat mengganggu kedua makhluk itu. Hanayo merasa cukup dengan tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat mereka berdua mengobrol.

Mereka menuruni tangga hingga tiba di lantai ketiga. Kemudian dengan cepat, Nozomio menghampiri pintu yang berada tepat di seberang tangga. Ia membuka pintu tersebut. "Eri," katanya pada seseorang di dalam ruangan. "Ada yang butuh bantuanmu."

"Suruh saja mereka masuk," balas seseorang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Nozomio. "Oh ya, Eri memang agak dingin cara bicaranya, jadi jangan anggap dia sedang marah, oke?"

Rin dan Hanayo hanya bisa mengangguk.

Kedua gadis berumur lima belas tahun itu memasuki ruangan yang disebut-sebut ruang keramat sebab tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk. Rupanya, ruangan itu hanyalah ruangan kecil yang mirip dengan ruang arsip. Di pojokan depan pintu, terdapat sebuah rak yang berisi map-map berbagai warna bertuliskan 'formulir anggota', 'daftar klub', serta lain sebagainya. Di samping rak itu terdapat satu-satunya jendela di ruangan ini yang menghadap ke gerbang Otonokizaka. Bagian tengah ruangan berkarpet biru ini diisi dengan tiga buah meja yang disusun membentuk huruf U. Tiap-tiap meja dipasangkan dengan tiga buah kursi. Di sebelah kiri pintu terdapat sebuah papan tulis yang ditempeli berbagai pengumuman serta jadwal kegiatan selama satu tahun penuh.

"Jadi," pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi ketua OSIS itu menatap Rin dan Hanayo dengan mata birunya. "Ada perlu apa?"

Pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi itu, ketua OSIS Otonokizaka, Ayase Eri namanya, memiliki rambut pirang pendek menghiasi kepalanya yang lonjong. Mata birunya selalu menyiratkan ketegasan dan wibawa, satu hal yang membuat baik siswa maupun siswi Otonokizaka merasa segan terhadapnya.

"Kau yang bicara, Kayo-chin," bisik Rin pada Hanayo sambil menyodok lengan gadis berkacamata itu dengan sikunya.

"A-ano! A-Ayase-senpai!" ujar Hanayo setengah berteriak sambil membungkukkan badannya. "P-perkenalkan! Aku K-Koizumi Hanayo, ini temanku, Hoshizora R-Rin!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Eri langsung.

"A-aku hanya i-ingin bertanya s-soal anggota klub kuliner Jepang..."

"Oh." Eri kemudian mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam sebuah map. "Anggota klub kuliner Jepang, ya? Ada masalah apa?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah apa-apa, Eri." Nozomi mewakili Hanayo menjawab pertanyaan Eri. "Mereka hanya butuh nomor salah satu anggota."

"Oh." Eri mengangguk. "Siapa?"

"A-aku tidak tahu nama depannya," aku Hanayo sambil menunduk. "M-marganya Sonoda, Ayase-senpai."

Eri kembali mengangguk. Ia meneliti daftarnya lalu menemukan marga 'Sonoda' di sana. "Ada," ujarnya. "Sonoda Umi, wakil presiden klub kuliner Jepang. Siswa kelas 2-1, murid teladan yang juga bergabung dengan klub memanah." Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Hanayo. "Tadi, kau bilang kau butuh apa?"

"N-nomornya," jawab Hanayo masih gugup.

"Tidak ada nomor Sonoda di sini," sahut Eri. "Tampaknya dia tidak menuliskan nomornya pada formulir anggota."

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Nozomio bingung. "Maksudku, kita tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka datang ke sini tanpa dapat apa-apa, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak akan seperti itu," balas Eri masih dengan wajah galak juga nada bicara dingin. "Di sini ada nomor ponsel ketuanya, Kousaka Honoka. Biar kita panggil dia ke sini lalu meminta nomornya dari dia. Setidaknya, ketua pasti memiliki nomor seluruh anggotanya, kan?"

 _KRIIING!_

Rin mengerjap. "Bel sudah berbunyi, nyaa."

"Kalau begitu, kalian kembali lebih dulu saja," ujar Nozomio sambil mendorong punggung Rin dan Hanayo. "Saat kami sudah mendapatkan nomornya, nanti kami akan memberitahu kalian."

Rin mendesah ketika ia dan Hanayo sudah berada di luar ruang OSIS. "Padahal kita sudah dekat sekali, nyaa..."

Hanayo tersenyum. "Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas."

* * *

Waktu pulang tiba.

Hanayo menghela napas panjang. Dia berniat untuk segera pulang sebab kegiatan klub hari ini diliburkan. Oh, tentu saja ia masih mengingat insiden ketika Rin memaksanya menanyai nomor ponsel Umi. Sayangnya, Hanayo sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti. Ia hanya bisa berharap Rin lupa akan hal itu, agar situasi tidak bertambah runyam.

"Kayo-chin!" sapa Rin lagi. "Mau pulang bersama?"

Hanayo menghela napas lega, bersyukur karena Rin tampaknya tidak ingat untuk menagih nomor ponsel Umi ke Eri. "Baiklah," jawab Hanayo akhirnya.

Rin dan Hanayo berjalan bersama, keluar dari kompleks Akademi Otonokizaka. Sepanjang perjalanan dari gedung ke gerbang utama, Rin hanya membicarakan soal pekerjaan rumah yang tidak bisa ia kerjakan. Hanayo masih dapat bernapas dengan lega hingga seseorang menghadang jalan mereka bahkan sebelum mereka sempat mencapai gerbang utama.

"Kalian tidak akan pergi tanpa melupakan ini, bukan?" tanya pemuda yang menghadang jalan mereka sambil melambaikan secarik kertas.

"NOMOR SONODA-SENPAI!" seru Rin begitu melihat Nozomio di hadapannya. Dia menatap Hanayo dalam-dalam. "Kayo-chin, kau sengaja membuatku lupa, ya?"

Hanayo hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya. "E-eh?"

Nozomio tergelak. "Ini bukan nomor Sonoda," ujar Nozomio. "Ini nomor Kousaka. Buat saja perjanjian dengannya lalu kalian minta nomornya. Selesai perkara, kan?"

"Ada yang menyebut margaku?"

Rin dan Hanayo spontan menoleh ke belakang. Betapa bersyukurnya Hanayo begitu tidak menemukan wajah Umi di sana. Ia justru melihat seorang gadis berpita merah—yang berarti dia siswi kelas dua—serta berambut coklat kucir satu di kanan tengah menatap dirinya dan Rin dengan tampang polos. "Eh? Koizumi-chan?"

"Kousaka-senpai!" seru Hanayo sambil membungkuk sopan. "A-ano, maaf karena telah menyebut-nyebut margamu..."

"Eeeh... tentu saja tidak apa-apa," balas Honoka santai sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Ada apa, Koizumi-chan? Ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Ada, Senpai!" sahut Rin sambil memeluk Hanayo dari belakang.

Nozomio tersenyum. Ia menghampiri ketiga gadis di hadapannya itu lalu menyerahkan kertas tadi kepada Honoka. "Aku pergi dulu."

Honoka menerima kertas itu dengan bingung kemudian ia membaca isinya. "Eh? Kenapa nomor ponselku bisa ada di sini?" gumamnya. "Eh, _gomen_ ," ucapnya pada Rin dan Hanayo. "Oh, kamu teman Koizumi-chan, ya? Siapa namamu?"

"Hoshizora Rin, nyaa!" jawab Rin dengan wajah kucingnya yang biasa.

" _Kawaii_!" puji Honoka senang sambil mencubit pipi Rin. "Oh, kalian ada perlu apa?"  
 ** _(kawaii: kata yang digunakan untuk memuji sesuatu yang dianggap menggemaskan)_**

"Senpai..." Hanayo berucap ragu-ragu. "Aku ingin meminta nomor Sonoda-senpai..."

"Nomor Umi-kun, ya? Ada, sih," balas Honoka sambil memeriksa ponselnya. "Hmm... sayangnya dia melarangku untuk membagikan nomornya kepada siapapun." Honoka mendesah. "Aku juga tidak bisa membujuknya untuk mengizinkanku memberi nomornya padamu, Koizumi-chan. Maaf sekali, ya."

"Kousaka-senpai," panggil Rin. "Apa senpai tahu orang lain yang memiliki nomor Sonoda-senpai?"

"Bagaimana, ya... Umi-kun tidak suka memberikan nomornya kepada orang tidak dikenal," jelas Honoka. "Hanya aku dan Kotori-chan yang memiliki nomornya, sebab kami sudah berteman sejak SD." Jeda sejenak. "Oh, begini saja! Coba kalian minta nomor Umi-kun pada Kotori-chan!"

"Kotori itu..." Rin dan Hanayo saling pandang sebelum kembali menatap Honoka dengan bingung. "Siapa?"

Honoka menepuk dahinya. "Mungkin kalian lebih mengenalnya dengan sebutan Minami-senpai?"

"OH!" seru Rin sambil mengangkat telunjuknya. "Minami-senpai anggota klub senam?!"

"Ya!" Honoka ikut berseru sambil menunjuk Rin. "Rupanya kalian sudah kenal, ya?"

"Tapi... kenapa harus Minami-senpai?" tanya Hanayo bingung. "Kalau senpai juga teman baik Sonoda-senpai, seharusnya kan, senpai juga bisa memberi nomor Sonoda-senpai pada kami, ya?"

"Aku ini bukan perayu ulung," kekeh Honoka sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Umi-kun tidak pernah tunduk pada omonganku, beda ketika Kotori-chan yang berbicara. Aku yakin, dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit, Umi-kun akan memberi izin pada Kotori-chan untuk membagikan nomornya pada kalian."

Rin dan Hanayo tergelak pelan. " _Arigatou_ , Kousaka-senpai," ucap Hanayo sambil membungkuk, diikuti oleh Rin yang belum sempat bicara lagi.

"Ne, ne, jangan memanggilku begitu." Honoka mengibaskan tangannya, kelihatan salah tingkah. "Panggil saja Honoka-senpai, bagaimana? Lagi pula, kita kan, berada di dalam klub yang sama, Koizumi-chan."

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Hanayo saja," senyum Hanayo.

"Dan panggil aku Rin, nyaa!" sambar Rin tidak mau kalah.

Honoka tergelak. "Oh, ya!" Ia kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Ini, aku berikan nomor Kotori-chan pada kalian. Silakan disimpan dulu."

Hanayo mengangguk lalu dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan nomor yang tertera pada layar ponsel Honoka. "Sudah, Senpai."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," tukas Honoka sambil mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Sampai bertemu besok, Hanayo-chan! Rin-chan!"

"Sampai besok, Honoka-senpai!"

.

 _To: Minami-senpai  
Ano... apa ini nomor Minami-senpai?_

 _._

 _From: Minami-senpai  
Iya, siapa ini?~_

 _._

 _To: Minami-senpai  
Koizumi Hanayo desu, klub kuliner Jepang._

 _._

 _From: Minami-senpai  
Apa kau tahu nomorku dari Honoka?~_

 _._

 _To: Minami-senpai  
Iya!_

 _._

 _From: Minami-senpai  
Aaah... iya, dia bilang kau mau bertemu denganku?~_

 _._

 _To: Minami-senpai  
Eh? Boleh?_

 _._

 _From: Minami-senpai  
Tentu saja, bagaimana kalau sekarang?~_

 _._

 _To: Minami-senpai  
Dimana, Senpai?_

 _._

 _From: Minami-senpai  
Kafe _maid _di perempatan pertama Akiba. Aku tunggu, ya!~_

* * *

Selesai mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian santai, Hanayo buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya ke _genkan_. "Okaasan! Aku pergi dulu!" serunya sambil mengganti selop dengan sepatu lalu bergegas keluar dari rumah.  
 ** _(genkan: tempat orang Jepang menyimpan sepatu. okaasan: ibu)_**

Seingat Hanayo, untuk mencapai perempatan pertama Akiba, dirinya harus menempuh perjalanan dengan menaiki kereta dari stasiun M ke arah stasiun Z, lalu turun di stasiun N. Dari sana, ia hanya perlu mengikuti trotoar yang tersedia dan tibalah dia di kafe _maid_ tersebut. Tidak sulit sebab jalur yang ia akan tempuh itu hampir sama dengan jalur untuk mencapai Akademi Otonokizaka.

Hanayo telah memasuki kereta arah stasiun Z. Tidak menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong, akhirnya ia hanya berdiri di samping pintu kereta. Sepanjang jalan, yang ia lakukan hanya memerhatikan gedung-gedung tinggi yang melintas di jendela kereta. Ada kesenangan tersendiri bagi Hanayo ketika ia melihat pemandangan kota.

Tanpa ia sadari, kereta telah sampai di stasiun N. Dengan langkah tergesa ia keluar dari kereta, keluar dari stasiun, lalu berjalan di trotoar. Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha mencari persimpangan yang sering disebut sebagai 'perempatan pertama Akiba'. Tidak lama setelahnya, ia menemukan perempatan itu. Yap, dia juga menemukan kafe _maid_ yang disebut Kotori.

Hanayo membuka pintu kaca yang membatasi kafe tersebut dengan dunia luar. " _Irrasshaimase_!" sambut salah satu _maid_ kafe itu kepada Hanayo. "Sudah memesan meja?"

Hanayo menggeleng. "Aku datang untuk bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Jadi... ada berapa orang?"

"Dua."

"Silakan, ke sebelah sini," ucap gadis pelayan itu ramah sambil menunjukkan sebuah meja dengan dua kursi kosong. Hanayo menurut. Ia menghampiri meja bernomor delapan tersebut lalu duduk di salah satu kursinya. Si pelayan memberikan menu. "Mau pesan apa?"

Mata Hanayo membelalak melihat harga yang tertera dalam menu tersebut. Ia memang lapar, tetapi uangnya tidak akan cukup untuk membeli makanan dengan porsi besar seperti yang ia biasa beli di kedai nasi langganannya. Akhirnya, dia menatap pelayan tersebut. "Satu porsi es krim, ya."

"Segera," jawab pelayan tersebut sambil tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya. Setelah itu, ia bergegas meninggalkan meja yang ditempati Hanayo.

Hanayo memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Kafe ini sebenarnya hanya kafe kecil yang berada di pinggiran jalan, tetapi desainnya sangat memanjakan pelanggan. Kursi dan meja seluruhnya dari kayu, dihiasi dengan taplak putih bersih di atas meja juga bantalan empuk di atas kursi. Lampu-lampu gantung dengan manisnya dipasang di langit-langit, menambah kesan _homey_ dari kafe ini. Setiap sudut kafe diberi tanaman berpot besar, agar ruangan ini tidak tampak suram. Dari tempatnya duduk, Hanayo dapat melihat pintu menuju dapur. Dapur itupun kelihatan bersih dan nyaman.

 _Keren_ , batinnya dalam hati.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, Hanayo mengirim pesan pada Kotori.

.

 _To: Minami-senpai  
Senpai, aku sudah tiba di kafe._

 _._

 _From: Minami-senpai  
Sudah? Baju apa yang kau pakai?~_

 _._

 _To: Minami-senpai  
Hmm... rok hijau selutut dengan blus kuning lengan pendek._

 _._

 _From: Minami-senpai  
Apa kau gadis yang duduk di meja nomor delapan?~_

 _._

 _To: Minami-senpai  
Iya._

 _._

 _From: Minami-senpai  
Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ya~_

 _._

Hanayo menaruh ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa. Setelahnya, ia hanya duduk sambil menyeruput minuman gratis yang disediakan oleh kafe ini. Tidak lama menunggu, es krim pesanannya datang. Gadis pelayan berambut abu-abu yang tadilah yang membawakannya.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Hanayo begitu menerima es krim tersebut.

" _Douita_ ," angguk pelayan itu sambil kemudian duduk di hadapan Hanayo. "Ne, Koizumi Hanayo?"

 _Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui namaku?_ Hanayo mengerjap bingung. "I-ya?"

"Minami Kotori, _desu_!" ucapnya sambil kemudian tersenyum manis.

Hanayo mengedipkan matanya lagi beberapa kali sebelum menyadari siapa sesungguhnya yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. "Mi-Minami-senpai?!"

Kotori mengangguk. "Panggil aku Kotori saja, ya."

"Baik, Senpai," angguk Hanayo. "Senpai juga sebaiknya memanggilku Hanayo saja."

"Baiklah," sahut Kotori ramah. "Jadi, ada perlu apa?"

"Ano..." Hanayo memainkan jarinya. "Aku ingin meminta nomor Sonoda-senpai pada Kotori-senpai."

"Meminta nomor Umi-kun?" Kotori mengerjap bingung. "Memangnya Honoka-chan tidak memberikan nomornya padamu?"

"Honoka-senpai bilang, Sonoda-senpai tidak suka nomornya dibagikan sembarangan."

"Iya, dia memang begitu," tanggap Kotori sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan coba meminta izinnya lebih dulu, ya, Hanayo-chan?"

"Tentu saja," anggukku.

"Oh, silakan dinikmati es krimnya," ucap Kotori diiringi senyum manis khas pelayannya. "Semoga kau menyukai makananmu."

" _Arigatou_ ," senyum Hanayo sambil mulai menyuapkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

Sambil menunggu Hanayo menghabiskan menu pesanannya, Kotori memainkan ponselnya. Kafe sore ini memang cukup sepi sehingga ia dapat meminta izin kepada manajer kafe untuk beristirahat sebentar. Tentu saja manajernya mengizinkan. Kotori merupakan salah satu staf kesayangannya.

"Kotori-senpai," panggil Hanayo yang telah menghabiskan es krimnya. "Tidak kembali bekerja?"

"Aku sedang istirahat," jawab Kotori. "Oh, Umi-kun sudah mengizinkanku untuk memberikan nomornya padamu."

"Eh?" Hanayo mengerjap heran. "Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Kotori jujur. "Aku tadi mengiriminya pesan kemudian dia langsung mengizinkanku untuk memberikannya padamu. Ini, nomornya."

Dengan sigap Hanayo mengetikkan nomor Umi pada ponselnya. " _Arigatou_ , Kotori-senpai," ucap Hanayo. "Eh, apa Kotori-senpai dan Sonoda-senpai..."

Kotori menatap Hanayo bingung. "Kami kenapa?"

"A-ano..." Hanayo diam sejenak, merasa canggung menanyakan masalah pribadi. "Berpacaran?"

"Tentu saja tidak," tawa Kotori pelan. "Aku, Honoka-chan, dan Umi-kun hanya bersahabat baik, kok."

"Tapi... kenapa Sonoda-senpai seolah-olah memercayakan hidupnya pada Kotori-senpai?" tanya Hanayo masih heran. "Sampai masalah nomor ponsel juga."

Kotori terkekeh. "Tentu saja itu karena kami berteman baik!"

Hanayo hanya bisa menatap Kotori dengan bingung.

.

 _To: Sonoda-senpai  
Ano... apakah ini Sonoda-senpai?_

 _._

 _From: Sonoda-senpai  
Ya, siapa ini?_

 _._

 _To: Sonoda-senpai  
Besok siang sepulang sekolah, bolehkah aku menemui Senpai?_

 _._

 _From: Sonoda-senpai  
Boleh, tapi siapa ini?_

 _._

 _To: Sonoda-senpai  
Senpai akan tahu sendiri besok._

 _._

 _From: Sonoda-senpai  
Apakah kau merupakan salah satu murid Otonokizaka?_

 _._

 _To: Sonoda-senpai  
Iya._

 _._

 _From: Sonoda-senpai  
Dimana kita bertemu?_

 _._

 _To: Sonoda-senpai  
Lantai empat, di depan tangga._

 _._

 _From: Sonoda-senpai  
Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok._

 _._

* * *

 **Hanayo POV**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, pelajaran terakhir di kelasku.

"Baiklah, anak-anak!" seru guru matematikaku sambil merapikan buku-bukunya. "Karena sudah tidak ada yang bertanya lagi, pelajaran kita akhiri saja. Sampai bertemu lagi besok!"

Sorak-sorai kecil menghiasi mulut setengah penjuru kelas mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan sang guru. Sang guru mengambil buku-bukunya lalu dengan langkah yang cukup cepat, beliau keluar dari kelas kami, 1-1. Begitu pintu kelas sudah tertutup rapat, sebagian besar murid bersorak. Tampaknya memang tidak banyak orang yang menyukai mata pelajaran satu itu.

"Kayo-chin, bagaimana?" tanya Rin yang duduk di belakangku.

"Bagaimana apanya?" balasku heran sambil memasukkan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas.

"Apa kau berhasil mendapatkan nomor Sonoda-senpai?" bisik Rin. Mungkin khawatir terdengar oleh siswa dan siswi lain. "Kemarin kan, Honoka-senpai sudah memberikan nomor Minami-senpai padamu. Setidaknya... kau sudah menghubungi Senpai itu, kan?"

"Ooh..." aku mengangguk. "Iya, aku sudah menghubungi Kotori-senpai."

"Kotori... senpai?" Rin mengerjap bingung. "Kayo-chin cepat sekali akrab, nyaa..."

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Aku sudah dapat nomor Sonoda-senpai, kok," ucapku pelan. "Aku juga sudah memintanya untuk menemuiku hari ini, sepulang sekolah."

Rin kembali mengerjap. "Memangnya Kayo-chin akan melakukan apa, nya?"

"Aku hanya mau..." Jeda sejenak. Aku mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejaku. "Menyatakan perasaanku, hehe."

" _SUGOI! SUGOI!_ " seru Rin sambil memelukku. " _KAYO-CHIN WA SUGOI DESU!_ "

Aku hanya tertawa kecil menerima tanggapan yang luar biasa heboh dari sahabat sejak kecilku itu. Rin memang sejak dulu selalu meramaikan suasana dan tampil ceria, sungguh.

"Rin, Hanayo," panggil Maki sambil duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di samping milikku—kebetulan sedang kosong. "Bagaimana? Apa kalian berhasil mendapatkan nomor senior itu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kayo-chin hebat, ya?" ucap Rin masih sambil memelukku.

Maki tersenyum kecil. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"A-aku akan menyatakan perasaanku," jawabku dengan wajah hangat. Aku yakin wajahku pasti sangat merah saat ini. "T-ternyata aku tidak sekedar mengaguminya..."

"Rin sudah tahu, nyaa!" sahut Rin.

"Begitu, ya," tanggap Maki masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke pintu kelas. "Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, sepertinya Sonoda-senpai melewati kelas kita."

Sebelum aku sempat bangkit dari kursi, Rin sudah mencapai pintu kelas dan menengok ke kanan dan kiri koridor. Dia kemudian menatapku. "Kayo-chin, warna rambut senpai-mu itu apa, sih?"

Aku tergelak pelan. "Biru tua."

"Dia naik tangga, Kayo-chin!" lapor Rin sambil berlari ke arahku. "Memangnya kalian janji bertemu dimana?"

"Lantai empat," jawabku sambil berdiri. "Aku... ke atas dulu, ya?"

"Semangat, ya, Hanayo," ucap Maki padaku.

"Rin akan selalu mendukung Kayo-chin, nyaa!" seru Rin antusias. "Nanti jangan lupa bercerita!"

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua. "D-doakan saja semuanya lancar dan aku tidak gugup!"

"Tentu!" sahut kedua gadis yang baru berteman itu.

.

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku melangkahi tangga demi tangga menuju lantai keempat. Aku merasa khawatir, khawatir akan penolakan, khawatir akan reaksi Sonoda-senpai, juga khawatir akan diriku sendiri. Apakah aku bisa melewati kejadian ini dengan selamat dan bahagia?

S-semoga saja aku bisa.

Tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah tiba di tangga menuju lantai empat. Hanya butuh seperempat perjalanan lagi untuk mencapai tempat pertemuan itu. Sedikit lagi, benar-benar sedikit lagi...

Tapi mengapa mendadak aku ragu?

Samar-samar dari balik tangga aku melihat bayangan seorang pemuda. _Semoga itu Sonoda-senpai, semoga itu Sonoda-senpai, semoga itu Sonoda-senpai_ , harapku dalam hati. Aku memegang erat kado yang hendak kuberikan itu di belakang tubuh lalu sambil berlari, aku menaiki tangga.

"S-Sonoda-senpai!" seruku setelah yakin bahwa satu-satunya pemuda yang sedang berdiri di sana ialah Sonoda-senpai.

"K-Koizumi?" Sonoda-senpai terperanjat melihatku berteriak di hadapannya tiba-tiba. Wajar sih, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika tiba-tiba diteriaki orang? "S-sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ano..." Aku berhenti di depan pemuda itu. "Hmm..." Aku menundukkan kepalaku lalu menatap kanan dan kiri, merasa salah tingkah. "S-Senpai..." Masih aku belum sanggup mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan. "A-ano..."

"Apa kau..." Sonoda-senpai menatapku dalam-dalam—tentunya membuat wajahku memerah lagi. "Orang yang mengirim pesan padaku kemarin?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku dua kali, bingung harus menjawab dengan apa. "Mm... iya?"

"Lalu," kembali Sonoda-senpai berujar. "Ada perlu apa?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Bagaimana menyampaikannya, ya..." gumamku pelan. "A-aku me-menyukai S-S-Sonoda-s-senpai..."

Di luar dugaanku, Sonoda-senpai menyipitkan matanya. "Apa? Aku tidak menangkap kata-katamu."

Aku menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri. Kemudian seolah dikendalikan orang lain, tanganku yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di belakang tubuhku berpindah ke depan. Kuulurkan tanganku beserta kado untuk Sonoda-senpai ke depan pemuda itu. "S-Sonoda-senpai!" seruku, mulai yakin dengan apa yang akan aku katakan. " _Daisuki_ , Senpai!"  
 ** _(daisuki: aku menyukaimu)_**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

* * *

Wajah Umi sontak memerah mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba dari adik kelasnya yang hanya ia kenal sebagai teman satu klub dengan hobi yang serupa. Demi menjaga perasaan Hanayo, Umi menerima hadiah yang diserahkan Hanayo kepadanya ragu-ragu, juga masih dengan wajah merah. " _A-arigatou_..." ucapnya pelan.

Hanayo memperbaiki letak kacamatanya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Maaf ya, sudah membuat Senpai susah sampai harus datang ke sini."

"Eh?" Umi menatap Hanayo bingung. "T-tidak sama sekali."

Untuk sesaat hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka. Hanayo sudah merasa selesai dengan apa yang hendak ia sampaikan, hanya saja entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk mengangkat kakinya dari tempat itu.

"Apa kau... masih ada perlu?" tanya Umi, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Hanayo mengerjap. Kemudian secara perlahan, wajahnya memerah. "Tidak ada!" seru Hanayo panik. "K-kalau begitu aku a-akan k—"

"Hei." Umi memotong perkataan Hanayo sambil menunjukkan kado yang baru saja diberikan oleh Hanayo. "Untuk apa benda ini?"

"Eh? Ano..." Hanayo menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya lagi. "Mungkin... hadiah _valentine_ yang tertunda? Ehe."

Wajah Umi memerah sesaat sebelum Hanayo sempat menyadarinya. "B-begitu, ya," ujarnya, mulai merasa canggung di hadapan adik kelasnya saat ini. Aneh, padahal dia jarang merasa canggung kecuali di hadapan banyak orang.

Tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan selain mengecup gadis itu.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Selesai! TTT_TTT

Aduh, sumpah Rey WB banget ngetik ini... padahal ini karya bisa rampung sehari gak tau kenapa berhari-hari kagak rampung-rampung. Yah, intinya rampung kan ;;w;;

 _Review_ , plis? Maafkan adegan romens yang minim itu...


End file.
